On The Face Of It
by EternalSnow and Monsoonmyth
Summary: Everything is not how it seems. Have you ever wondered why Ga Eul was invited everywhere, even their school trip? Does Yi Jung have anything to do with it? Something is up with Woo Bin as well, but who is his mystery girl? A story that focuses on those who did not have much of a role in the show.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- We do not own Boys Before Flowers or any of its characters.

Woo Bin made his way to the dusty crowded bus-stop of Macau. He hated it. The waiting, the constant pushing as people tried to be the first to board, and most of all the noise. He hated every bit of it. However, as the future head of the mafia, it was important for him to understand the lives of the ordinary people. With that in mind, he boarded the bus. Even though living an entire day as a commoner was taxing, there were parts of it he enjoyed: like observing the people around him. Commoners were fascinating. On his left side sat a highly dolled up old lady. Dressed from top to bottom in pink, she was quite a sight. Before he could dwell on this further, the sound of an object hitting the ground caught his attention. Being the gentleman he was, he reached to pick up the fallen iPod. The song on display, "my gym partner is a monkey", made him switch his attention to the owner of the iPod instead.

"That's a rather interesting song you were playing"

"One of my favorites", she smiled mischievously as she seated herself beside him.

And so began the weirdest encounter in Woo Bin's life. Soon enough the conversation moved to other things: dogs, the pink lady, unicorns and finally stopped at a bet. The last thing you would want to do is bet with the future head of a mafia, especially, with Song Woo Bin. He was sure that the couple seated in front of them was dating, but she insisted that they were siblings.

"Look at the way they are seated, hardly any distance between them. That is the mark of a couple."

On hearing this, she closed the distance between, leaned in close, and whispered: "oh look, we're dating now."

"Very funny".

"Siblings can also sit close together. But couples, hold hands, cuddle, and stare at each other a lot." We then took a peak to see if they were staring at each other. They weren't. They were, however, now eyeing Woo Bin and his seatmate suspiciously.

"Is there anything wrong, sir", the man asked.

Woo Bin was saved from answering by the bus coming to a halt. Both he and his seatmate ran for the exit.

All that observing had made them hungry. So they decided to go for lunch. During the entire meal, Woo Bin couldn't take his eyes off the girl. For one small person, she sure ate a lot. She ate her soup. His soup. The neighbors' soup.

"I' m Ha Jae Kyung, by the way", she said after finishing her third bowl of soup.

"Song Woo Bin" .

He couldn't believe that he had spent two hours with a pretty girl without even asking her name or without hitting on her. But then again, most of today was unbelievable, he thought, as he reached for his wallet. Jae Kyung looked at him, as if she was about to say something, but was interrupted by his phone ringing.

"Excuse me"

The phone call was from Yi Jung, his best friend, who was mumbling something incomprehensible on the other line.

"Yi Jung, slow down. What did you do this time?"

"Gu Jun Pyo"

Gu Jun Pyo, the reason for most of the hysteria in the group.

"He has completely lost it! He has been calling Jan Di and hanging up for the past 20 minutes! It's crazy. We need to do something about this!"

The fun time was over. Now it was the time for the F4 emergency meeting. Woo Bin hated having important meetings over the phone, but it didn't look like he had choice. The Gu Jun Pyo problem was increasing by the minute. It was time they put an end to it.

The F4 lounge was in utter chaos today. Gu Jun Pyo had always been crazy but this time his actions had even worried Yi Jung. They had let this Jan Di thing get too far. In the beginning watching Gu Jun Pyo go bananas over a girl was amusing but now it had the potential of causing serious harm.

"We have to talk to Jun Pyo", advised Woo Bin through the phone.

(Yi Jung's phone was on speaker)

"But you know Jun Pyo. The chances of him listening are slim" Ji Hoo added.

As sad as it was, Yi Jung couldn't help but agree. When it came to romance, Jun Pyo was highly unreasonable. Actually, he was like that with most things. Jun Pyo was known for his money, power and good looks, not for his rationality.

"Perhaps we should speak to Jan Di", Ji Hoo suggested.

"It would be weird. Try influencing Jan Di through one of her friends", advised Woo Bin.

"Going by Yi Jung's skills with women, I think we should send him to talk to that friend she has, the one from the porridge shop," added Ji Hoo.

It was not that Yi Jung did not see the validity of this argument, but he hated the idea of trying to reason with a stranger. Flirting with a girl he could manage without problem but this involved serious conversation, something he was not so sure he was good at. Reluctantly, he hung up the phone, picked up his coat and made his way for the door. However, before he could step out of the Lounge, he was stopped by a rather hysterical Jan Di. She looked like she had run a marathon.

"Where is Woo Bin. Is he alright?" she said while panting

"He is in Macau and he is fine. What happened?" Ji Hoo asked.

"I got 23 miss calls from Gu Jun Pyo. I thought something terrible had happened. Everything is okay, right?"

"All is fine. Jun Pyo has just lost it", Yi Jung commented while making his way past her.

It was time to get it over with. Yi Jung was not familiar with this part of town. But then again, he never really went anywhere but the posh areas. After a little wandering around, he found the porridge shop. It was not as shabby as Jun Pyo had described, in fact, it looked rather cozy. Then again, Jun Pyo was not known for his descriptive skills either.

"Does Geum Jan Di work here?" he asked once he had entered.

"Yes, but she is not here right now. Do you want me to take a message?" A rather beautiful girl asked.

"Are you her friend?"

"Yes. Since kindergarten."

"Come with me", he said while dragging her to his car.

She eyed him suspiciously, but came in after him after some hesitation.

"I'm saying this for the sake of Jan Di. This kind of thing is important to girls. You should warn her."

"You think you can manipulate anyone with that expression don't you. Well, you tried it on the wrong person. It is not your concern for Jan Di that has brought you here but your belief that a commoner is not good enough for your precious Gu Jun Pyo," she smirked.

"Well… that's not how I would phrase it…"

"But that is the gist of it. Rest assured, Jan Di has no intention of climbing that tree."

"Hey, listen", he said while taking her hand in his, and flashing her the most charming smile he could muster.

She retracted her hand and said, "Don't flatter yourself; you're not that good looking."

With that said, she walked off, leaving behind a highly startled Yi Jung.

As Woo Bin entered the F4 lounge, he was greeted by the sight of a mumbling Yi Jung, who was inspecting himself in front of the mirror.

"She called me UGLY! Am I ugly! Am I? Am I?"

"Is not that your plight doesn't wound my soul, but I just got back from Macau and I'm tired.

Woo Bin made his way past him and crashed on the couch.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- We're sorry for making you wait so much. Both of us had exams, but then we were like its Valentine's Day, we need to do this.(We were going to post this on valentine's day but due to internet problems couldn't sorry. Its monsoonmyth's fault. It's good that this story has two authors lol). That's why we made an extra-long chapter. Thank you for bearing with us.**

**Belated Happy Valentine's Day, and please review (SoEul will be very happy :))**

**Chapter 2**

There was tension in the air of the F4 lounge. With each passing minute, Woo Bin was becoming more frustrated. His friends were amongst the people he loved the most in the world but at times, the inner normal person in him wanted to clunk their heads against the wall.

"Did she actually say that, Yi Jeong.

"Yes".

"You mean to say that she used the term ugly"

"It meant the same thing!"

"Yi Jeong, we will talk about your obsession with your looks later. Right now we should focus on Jun Pyo".

Both of us shifted our attention towards Jun Pyo, who seemed to be busy with his thoughts. That was very odd, because if you knew Jun Pyo, you would also know that he doesn't really think that much and when he does, you should be worried.

"Jun Pyo, want to play a game of pool" said Yi Jeong.

There was no answer.

"Jun Pyo, Yi Jeong's planning to dye his hair pink, any thoughts?"

That statement woke Ji Hoo up who according to Woo Bin, had been napping for the past eight years, but it did not earn them a reply from Jun Pyo.

" Jun Pyo, Jan Di's here". I told him so that he would give some response. This made him look towards the door but to his disappointment, she wasn't. He finally decided to let us know what was troubling him.

" There is something I need to do but I can't think of a way to make it happen"

"Sounds believable. Go on " said Woo Bin.

"I want to bring Jan Di to New Caledonia, but she probably won't agree. I can't think of a way to get her there".

Woo Bin took a deep breath and after giving it a lot of thought he came up with a solution.

"Generally I would not go with this technique but I think we should give it a shot. We could perform the DAGAWU attack".

To normal ears, that phrase would sound scary and maybe even a little weird. However, the F4 were not even close to normal. When you have known your friends for almost your entire life, a connection develops between you. All of them knew exactly what Woo Bin was taking about.

"DAGAWU attack! Are you sure this is the right time to use that"exclaimed Yi Jeong.

"Woo Bin , bro, The Drag A Girl Anywhere With You is for emergencies only !"

After hearing that statement, Woo Bin directed Yi Jeong's gaze towards Jun Pyo after which it was decided that considering Jun Pyo's current behaviour, this had to be done.

..end scene..

He ran his fingers through every curve marveling at the smooth texture. He couldn't believe that she was in front of his eyes. He could look at her as long as he wanted . He was making mental notes of her appearance like how graceful the slope of her neck was. Every perfect curve was teasing him. Her lips were perfectly shaped. They were not too thin and not too broad. Just then, reality hit him in the face. Being able to claim her as his own would not be easy. He would have to pay a price, something of very high value.

"Hello Lover Boy"

"What do you want?"

"You know the rules. If you want that beauty back, you need to do as your told."

"Or else? "

"Do you really want to take the risk?"

"You wouldn't hurt her".

"Come on bro...just this time please..."

"Fine Jun Pyo but remember the deal, you give me Clarrise back."

"I know, I remember the deal"

"And you throw in the Chinese vase I always wanted".

"Fine!"

Clarrise was amongst Yi Jeong's best work. She was one of those ideas that just come to your mind at a time you least expect. No matter how much the F4 teased Yi Jeong for his obsession with her, they always knew where to draw the line. They would never admit it in front of Yi Jeong, because he's already crazy about her, but she was worth all those praises. Yi Jeong found Clarrise in one of his darkest days, when he was tired of his life. His mother was threatening to commit suicide again and it seemed as if all attempts to stop her were in vain. Luckily that day Il Hyun came, and upon seeing both her sons begging her to stay with them ,she decided to not kill herself or to at least postpone her demise. However, since then Yi Jeong was always afraid. There had been many times when his mother had attempted suicide but she had never gotten this close to actually doing it. If it weren't for Il Hyun something terrible could have happened. Il Hyun had left the house a long time ago. He would come whenever things got serious and then he would vanish into thin air again. Yi Jeong was very close to his brother, and since he left, Yi Jeong promised himself that he would never let his loved ones leave. Il hyun was a decent potter as well, but Yi Jeong was going to inherit the museum and represent the So name in the world of pottery. According to their father, Yi Jeong resembled him the most. When he said that, he always meant it as a compliment; but to Yi Jeong, It always meant much more.

His pottery was with him through thick and thin, that's why one couldn't blame Yi Jeong for his irrational obsession with all his works. Like all the other times, that day, after Yi jeong came back from the hospital, he drowned himself in pottery. As a result, Clarrise was made. To ordinary eyes, she was a beautiful and extremely well made piece. To Yi Jeong, she represented hope; hope that in the end, everything would be alright. The F4 knew how important she was to him, at least for the most part. Jun Pyo did not have any cruel intentions when he took that pot from Yi Jeong. He just thought that he could use it if he ever needed Yi Jeong's help. Jun Pyo never did anything out of cunningness, he had a pure heart. Although he had difficulty reading hidden emotions, he made up for it with his adorable ideas.

All this commotion disturbed Ji Hoo's sleep. Ji Hoo was rarely awake, but when he was, you should make sure that you listen to him.

"You know that you people look like a bunch of drunkards right? Yi Jeong, stop naming your pots. It's really creepy."

"Clarrise isn't just any pot. She's one of the best. Look at the texture. It is smooth, graceful and uniform yet at the same time not too dull or boring. Look how nicely shaped her lips are giving her an elegant yet not extremely flashy look. The engravings give her an ancient look but the color brings out the contemporary part of her."

"Of course, not creepy at all". Ji Hoo replied with a smirk.

"Say what you want but Clarrise is one of my best works and any other potter would agree with me. Anyways, I'm off. See you guys later".

..end scene..

Yi Jeong took one last look at his reflection in his rear view mirror before heading towards the porridge shop. He had worn one of his best suits and spent an hour styling his hair. He wanted to make sure that even the slightest idea of him being ugly escapes from that girl's mind. Looks were important to Yi Jeong, no matter how childish Woo Bin thought he was being.

That girl seemed to be busy arranging the utensils on her tray. He decided to wait a while before making his presence known.

"May I have a few minutes of your time" he hopefully asked. She didn't seem angry, which was a good sign. Remembering their last encounter, he thought that she would throw one of the bowls at him. To his surprise, she simply smiled and nodded in response. She had a nice smile, the kind that gives you a warm feeling like having hot coco near the fireplace on a cold winter's night. He hadn't realized that he was smiling like an idiot for no reason ,until he caught her looking at him like he was poorly dressed. To save his reputation he decided to compliment the shop.

"You've got nice food". It sounded normal in his head until he realized that he has never eaten here, and being a waitress she probably knows that. He mentally cursed himself. Luckily, she didn't read too much into his comment. After she was done, she came to hear him out.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" she kindly asked.

"First of all, I would like to apologize for last time. I was just concerned about my friend as things could get complicated. Their lives are very different; but Jan Di's a great girl and I can understand why Jun Pyo's crazy about her. Apart from that, I also have a favor to ask". She nodded, and he took that as a sign to continue.

"Jun Pyo wants to take Jan Di on a trip to New Caledonia, and he was wondering if you could accompany us. It's a beautiful place and if you're there Jan Di won't get lonely and she'll probably feel more comfortable".

She took a while to process what he said. He stood there patiently as Ji Hoo had told him that for commoners, running off to random places was not part of their casual routines. She gave it some thought and after a while she seemed to have arrived at a decision.

"Before I say anything, can I ask that why couldn't Jun Pyo sunbae come here himself?"

"Trust me, you would not want him to be here" i told her keeping Jun Pyo's people skills in mind. Apparently that explanation wasn't enough.

"You see, he really wants Jan Di to come and he thought that if he went, he might screw things up. Not that I couldn't. I mean ...um...he has my pot, and he said that he would return it if I do this for him. Please, consider it. It's a nice place and I really think that you would have fun".

She seemed to be in deep thought; maybe she was amused by the fact that I was practically begging her. I couldn't exactly tell what she was thinking about.

"Okay, I'll come. Jan Di deserves a vacation and I know Jun Pyo sunbae is a good guy."

"Good, the plane leaves in an hour that gives us enough time to get there. I'll tell Woo Bin to inform your parents along with Jan Di's. We'll be back by the end of the day or at least by tomorrow morning" With that said, I dragged her to my car. She informed her boss on the way out. Who didn't seem too happy about it but didn't refuse either.

The flight was almost peaceful. Jan Di was yelling at Jun Pyo for dragging her here. Woo Bin was drooling against the window while Jan Di's friend was reading a book. Ji Hoo surprisingly wasn't sleeping. He was focused on tuning his violin.

When we finally reached there, Yi Jeong contemplated leaving Woo Bin on the plane since he knew that Woo Bin would probably start annoying him soon, but Ji Hoo woke him up.

As soon as we got off, Jun Pyo dragged Jan Di towards the stores. Woo Bin went towards the ladies who came to greet him. Ji Hoo seemed to be looking for a shady tree to sleep under. So, Yi Jeong decided to stay with Jan Di's friend. After all, he was the one who brought her here.

She didn't seem bothered by the fact that she was alone. She roamed around the island, enjoying the view, until she settled for watching the waves. She finally noticed that he was there, making him wonder if she was too busy exploring or did his looks not catch her eye.

"Water really calms me. There's some mystery about it that I find very interesting. It's serene and pleasant but has the ability to turn into a storm". Yi Jeong simply smiled at her observation.

"So, how long have you guys known each other?" She asked, striking up conversation.

"Since second grade". Yi Jeong replied, smiling at the memory.

She listened with interest, so he started to elaborate.

"We went to this camp when we were in second grade. I still remember it clearly. I was making a pot, when this kid came and smashed it. Don't make that shocked expression, that kid's not one of us." I laughed at her assumption.

"His name was Gong Suk, I think. I was just getting started with pottery during that time and I was very excited. So I started crying and just then I noticed that a kid started beating Gong Suk. When he was done, he came towards me and said the first word he had said to me since we met- Wuss. That kid, was Woo Bin".

While he was telling her the story, Yi Jeong had decided to paint Woo Bin's nails and doll him up while he was sleeping. They both had to agree that he actually looked pretty. Strange as it may be, the actual Woo Bin might have actually fallen for the female version of himself. Ga Eul watched him with fascination. Maybe she was amazed by his makeup skills. Yi Jeong did the finishing touches on Woo Bin's eye shadow before he continued with his story.

"All this noise disturbed my roommate's sleep who hit all three of us with rolled up paper. Of course,he didn't want to hurt us but he was definitely annoyed since we ruined his nap. That boy as you can probably guess was Ji Hoo. We all got in trouble and were given detention. There we met Jun Pyo, who was going through his Tom Sawyer phase and was trying to convince us to follow his escape plan".

"Why did Jun Pyo sunbae get detention" she asked while she laughed.

"You'll find out,I'm getting there. According to him, we should try escaping by building a tunnel using spoons and forks that he was carrying. He was very interested in becoming a bad-ass those days so he decided to take advice from Woo Bin who was a natural. Eventually, the teacher found out that he was not actually given detention and he was still there for some reason so she sent him away. We became closer during the camp activities and that's how we became friends. So, how did you meet the Great Geum Jan Di".

He could tell that she had a great story to tell, as her face suddenly lit up and she started smiling.

"Well, this took place when we were in kindergarten. A boy probably eight or nine years old, was trying to steal apples from Jan Di's garden. He had climbed over the fence and was throwing rocks at the apples so that some would fall. This is how she tells the story; I wasn't actually present when that happened. Jan Di, being the girl she is, chased him down the street. In the process of trying to catch up with a nine year old, her running got a little out of control. As a result, she bumped into an old lady ruining all her cookies. As punishment, her mother told Jan Di that she must apologize and help the lady make a new batch. Jan Di was having trouble with helping make the cookies but her mother told the lady to not feel sorry for her and to be strict so this sort of thing doesn't happen in the future. That's where I come in. That old lady, whose cookies were ruined, was my grandmother. I was always interested in cooking so I helped Jan Di out. As you know she's a very jolly and friendly person. That's how we became friends. She lived nearby so we could often visit and play. We even went to the same schools up until she moved to Shinwa. All throughout our school days Jan Di has been my bodyguard. She scared off majority of the guys who approached me. I remember this one time in fifth grade, when this boy gave me a flower. He picked it out of the school ground and the mud was making me sneeze. I don't know what she exactly did but that was the last boy in fifth grade that went after me".

"Poor you" said Yi Jeong as they all knew what Jan Di was capable of.

"Actually, it kept all the freaks away and that way, I knew that the guys, who did approach me, were brave. I mean, approaching me meant having to face Jan Di first".

"You should have been there to witness what we had to go through while growing up".

"What do you mean?" she asked in confusion.

"As we grew up, Ji Hoo got interested in music, Woo Bin in martial arts while I was still into pottery. Jun Pyo, on the other hand, was going through his Edgar Allen Poe phase. During that time, Woo Bin and I had started to discover girls, while Jun Pyo had started scaring them off by reciting poems on death, war, and, destruction ".

Yi Jeong was about to curl Woo Bin's eyelashes but just then Jun Pyo called all of us for what he called "bonding time". We decided to go for horseback riding. The horses didn't seem to like Jun Pyo much and Jan Di found that to be very funny. Ji Hoo's horse was resting right next to him. Woo Bin thought that running away with the horse's food was more fun. All of the girls passing by were giving him strange looks, unaware of the reason he took that as a compliment. Jan Di's friend was having trouble getting on, so Yi Jeong helped her.

"Thank you, Yi Jeong sunbae, right?" she asked making sure that she got my name right.

"Call me Yi Jeong, and you want me to address you as?" I asked so she'd tell me her name, which turned out to be Ga Eul.

"All of you guys seem to have very strict parents. I mean, pottery lessons since the age of six!"

"I never minded that. I love pottery. Watching how your hands turn dirt into something so magnificent is a feeling indescribable. Pottery has been with me through thick and thin. It is something I could lean on, no matter what life throws at me".

Her grin widened as she heard me talk about pottery. This was the first time that she actually looked impressed.

"Your passion for your work is really inspiring".

Girls had always complimented Yi Jeong for his looks. Those who understood art, complemented the beauty of his work. This was the first time that anyone had praised him for the devotion he had towards his work. It felt nice, different but nice.

We were all tired by the time we got back from horseback riding and sightseeing so we decided to head back home. I was going to wake up Ji Hoo and tell him that it was time to go until I felt someone's hand on my shoulder which turned out to be Ga Eul's.

She seemed to be hesitating but I could tell that she wanted to say something so I urged her to go on.

"Yi Jeong, I have a favor to ask for"

**What do you think Ga Eul is going to ask for? Will Yi Jeong be able to give that to her?**

**Tell us your guesses in the reviews.**

**And Stay Awesome!**


	3. Chapter 3

Thank You to male1248, songofthemoon, Isha, Patricia Bustos, xyz and all those guest reviewers for reviewing. Special thanks to mamiyetty and cookiebee who reviewed for both chapters. Thank you guest who reviewed for chapter two, we don't know if you're the same guest who reviewed in chapter one.

**_oOo_**

"So typical of you, only thinking of yourself."

"What do you plan to do, keep him away from me forever!"

"One can dream, right? I can't believe you would expect me to go ahead with your madness after everything"

"We didn't spent time together last New Year's, last Christmas, nor his last birthday , or the year before that, or the year before that… I have missed so much. Can you even remember the last time we got to spend proper time together? "

"And why do you think that is?"

"Say it, just say it!"

"I'm sick and tired of this!" said Woo Bin, while he slammed the door behind him.

**_oOo_**

Woo Bin was not in a good mood. Today's fight was still playing in his mind. Even alcohol didn't seem to have its usual soothing affect. He needed human contact. Strangely, the name that came to his mind, the name that made his lips curve into a smile, was not of the F4 members, but of his new found friend, Jae Kyung. He remembered that she came back from Macau a week ago. She was by far the jolliest person he could think of. Like the taste of exotic imported scotch, she always succeeded in distracting him from the pandemonium that was his life. He sent her a message and then awaited her reply. Patience did not come naturally to the F4. He eventually settled on sending his men to look for her. After an hour or so, the highly cross looking heiress appeared in front of him.

"Woo Bin I was making breakfast. It was not an emergency situation. Your men were unnecessary."

Woo Bin tried his best to hide his smile. Anger brought out the sexy fiery side of Jae Kyung. It was endearing.

Since she hadn't had her breakfast, Woo Bin took her to his favorite place, a small diner near the F4 lounge, to eat. After eating a meal that could have fed three people, she turned to Woo Bin and asked, "Bad day? You seem kinda pissed."

He tried to force a smile, but Jae Kyung saw right through it. After all, everyone's not like Jun Pyo. "It's not important," sighed Woo Bin.

"I know what would cheer you up," Jae Kyung declared while grinning mischievously.

**_oOo_**

"This is an awfully high wall," Woo Bin commented.

"Let me climb on top of you. Don't look at me as if I asked for both your kidneys. Anyways I'm lighter" Jae Kyung defended.

After a wrestle with his sense of self preservation, Woo Bin let the gentleman inside him win. He bent down to allow her to climb on his shoulder. She was not heavy but fidgeted a lot and in the process managed to claw her shoes inside his shoulder. In her attempt to lighten up his mood Jae Kyung dragged him with her to play her favorite game 'You turn my world around'. The plan was to sneak into people's houses and invert as many of their belongings as possible. So here they were, in front of Ji Hoo's house, the first victim of their game.

"Young master Song, what are you doing?" asked one of the security guards.

"We came to see Ji Hoo,"

The security guard looked as if he wanted to comment on that, but decided to stay mum and so they ended up entering through the gate.

Ji Hoo, to nobody's surprise, was in deep slumber. Without any trouble whatsoever, we managed to invert all small objects in the room and leave the house without any hindrance.

"Next step: Jun Pyo," Woo Bin exclaimed with glee.

Jun Pyo's security guards were a lot less friendly than Ji Hoo's. Luckily, Woo Bin had a well thought out plan. He took out his copy of Jun Pyo's key.

"Jun Pyo gave you a key."

"No," said Woo Bin nonchalantly.

They sneaked into Jun Pyo's room. They found him curled into a ball on the edge of his bed. He seemed to be watching a sappy romantic movie. The kind Woo Bin imagined Yi Jeong to watch before bedtime. They tip-toed into his room as stealthily as they could.

"He is watching 'Sixteen candles,' Jae Kyung informed

That meant nothing to Woo Bin.

It was evident that inverting objects in Jun Pyo's room undetected was impossible. They settled for the living room instead. The living room was an artist's heaven. It was filled with pictures, antique furniture and several showpieces. A particularly interesting vase caught Woo Bin's attention. It looked like something that was picked up from Yi Jeong's studio. Considering that this was Jun Pyo's place, it might have been. In his excitement he accidently tripped over the miniature version of the Eifel tower.

The sound of approaching footsteps alerted the duo to trouble. Within no time they securely hid themselves behind the sofa. A fraction of a minute later a startled looking Jun Pyo entered.

"Who is it," Jun Pyo asked in his best commanding voice.

"The ghooooost of the attic," Woo Bin declared while Jae Kyung made howling noises.

Jun Pyo tightened his grip on his bat and made his way across the room. To a stranger, Jun Pyo looked fearless but Woo bin was his childhood friend and hence knew it was all a pretense.

"He will eventually see us," warned Jae Kyung.

After giving it some thought, an idea came to Woo Bin. He picked up his cell and called Jun Pyo.

"Woo Bin, The ghost of the attic has come to haunt me," screamed Jun Pyo on the other line.

"Don't worry, I'm coming. Lock yourself in your bedroom until I arrive."

As soon as the Shinwa heir was gone they left the same way they came, and finally, after the chance of being overheard was nil, Woo Bin burst into hysterical laughter, the fight from this morning completely forgotten.

"Next stop: Yi Jeong", he said between barely controllable laughter.

They made their way to the wuss's studio. They were about to go in but they were halted by a woman's voice.

"Am I applying too much pressure?" the voice asked.

"Oooh, he has company. This would be fun," Woo Bin said mischievously.

He lightly guided Jae Kyung to the window behind the studio. This was too much fun to miss.

"Why are you so surprised? Yi Jeong doesn't seem like the kind of guy who has never dated anyone. "

"He never brings his girls to the studio. This place is as sacred as a church to him," Woo Bin replied, while trying to take a peep at the girl.

She had her back towards him. All he could tell was that she had a nice figure.

"You need to slow down. Speed hinders the enjoyment," said Yi Jeong's voice.

On hearing this Woo Bin and Jae Kyung exchanged a look. Each word drew Woo Bin more into the mystery. What was going on in there? They pressed themselves closer to the glass in the hope to hear things more clearly.

"Yes, glide your hands like this, very good"

Suddenly, to Woo Bin's horror, Yi Jeong turned towards the window. The duo ducked, but in vain.

"Let me tell you about the time Woo Bin got rejected by a girl," said Yi Jeong with glee.

"He knows we are here, let's go,"

"But I want to hear the story," protested Jae Kyung.

It took some convincing to get Jae Kyung to leave their hiding spot, but eventually Woo Bin was able to bribe her with fish cakes. She ate a lot for such a skinny person.

**_oOo_**

Yi Jeong sat in his studio waiting for Ga Eul to arrive, their last conversation playing on his mind.

**_oOo_FLASHBACK_oOo_**

"Yi Jeong can you do me a favor?" Ga Eul asked.

Yi Jeong nodded in reply.

"Could you teach me pottery?"

Perhaps she read his puzzled expression for she went on: "Your love for the art is inspiring. I would love to be taught pottery by someone like you."

Yi Jeong tried his best not to blush at her complement.

"Have you always wanted to learn pottery?"

At his question, she became thoughtful, as if contemplating how much to tell him. After much consideration, she replied: "First promise that you'll teach me."

He was taken aback by her secrecy but at the same time the wheels of curiosity had begun churning in his mind. He decided to give teaching a try.

**_oOo_END FLASHBACK_oOo_**

It was not very usual of the potter to get that request from women, but then again, nothing with Ga Eul so far had been usual. Pottery was something that came naturally to Yi Jeong. He was unsure how to help another learn this skill. But then again, he would never want to deny anyone the joy of experiencing the magic the human hand was capable of. He was caught up in his web of thoughts that he did not notice the girl standing at the door."

"Come in, please," he said.

She came in with a highly amazed expression. She spent ten minutes looking at all the pots and bowls on display. Her admiration of his work made Yi Jeong beam with pride. His studio was any potter's heaven. After he thought she had been given enough time to admire and appreciate the beauty of this place, he brought her clay and a wheel. He then placed himself on the bench in front of her and continued to stare at her, expecting an explanation.

She heaved a deep sigh, and then began: "I have always known how my life would end up. I would get a regular education and then, like my mom, I too would spend my days looking after my husband and our children. Before I surrender to what fate has in store, there are certain dreams I want fulfilled, and learning a skill is one of them."

"I get what you're saying but…I'm still confused."

On hearing this, she dived into her pocket and took out a folded piece of paper and handed it over to him. He carefully opened it, trying his best not to crease it. It was a list of sort. The first two items was crossed off and learn a skill was the third item.

"These are the list of twenty things I want to do, before I accept the future decided for me."

"The first two items, work on a flaw and horseback riding are crossed off. What was the flaw?"

"I was very clumsy. If the girl I was a year back had walked in here, at least two of your bowls would have been smashed," she said with a laugh. Yi Jeong flinched in pain at the thought of his precious bowls being broken. After regaining his composure, he said: "I never took you to be the clumsy type. Did you do horseback riding in Caledonia?"

She nodded in response. Now that his curiosity had been quenched, they began with the lesson. Yi Jeong thought it was too early to work on the wheel, so he let her just mold clay.

"Am I applying too much pressure?"

He nodded in response and then adjusted her hand. With his fingers on top of hers, they began to mold clay. It felt kind of strange; this was the first time he was holding a girl's hand for a strictly professional reason.

"You need to slow down. Speed hinders the enjoyment."

I watched her work. She was trying her best to not distort the shape. She was not bad for a beginner.

"Yes, glide your hands like this, very good."

"Yi Jeong did you hear that. It's coming from the window?"

On hearing this, Yi Jeong turned to the window to see Woo Bin peeping at him. That boy never learns. His unhealthy need to meddle into others business would get him in trouble someday.

"Let me tell you about the time Woo Bin got rejected by a girl," he said as loudly as he could.

"I think that should take care of Woo Bin."

"So, what is the story of Woo Bin and the girl?"

"Well…a few years ago when we were all innocent thirteen year olds…"

He was cut off by the ringing of his cellphone.

"Hello."

"I'm locked inside my room. Help me!" said a hysterical Jun Pyo.

"Then open the door "

"From the outside! I think the ghost locked me"

"What ghost?"

"The ghost of the attic."

This has Woo Bin written all over it, he thought to himself.

"Hold on, I'm coming."

**A/N: Hello readers, I know the story is a little slow right now but we have some interesting things planned for the next few chapters. Just be a little patient. So…**

**What do you think of Ga Eul's list?**

**Who was fighting in the beginning of the chapter? **

**Which was your favorite part?**

**Tell us in the reviews! Please review or the ghost of the attic will haunt you. Hoooooo.**

**PS: Stay Awesome!**


End file.
